


so open your eyes and see, the way our horizons meet

by stilinscry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles finally get their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so open your eyes and see, the way our horizons meet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure about this one but my friend made me publish it so here you go
> 
> title from 'All of the Stars' by Ed Sheeran

It was 3am and Scott was lying on the sofa, watching a film like he had been for the past several hours. The bright screen lit up the pitch black living room and all that could be heard were the low voices coming from the screen in front of him.  
  
Originally, it had been pack night and all of the gang had gathered round Scott’s for movies, pizza and general gossiping. They sat for hours, watching horrifically lame horror films from the 90’s and eating stupid amounts of junk food.  
  
Derek had been the first to leave, at around 10, after saying that he’d spent the mandatory amount of time with them all for the week. Then it had been Kira, Lydia and Malia around half an hour later, saying they were heading out to a club to meet some girls from Satomi’s pack in an attempt to bring the two packs closer together.  
  
Stiles stayed much longer than everybody else and by the time it reached 1am he decided he was too tired to drive himself home, instead crashing in Scott’s guest room upstairs. Scott should’ve gone up to bed with him but he was too distracted by the film to notice that two more hours had passed.  
  
As the film drew to a close, he finally heaved himself off of the sofa and switched off the TV, using his heightened sense to walk through the dark room without falling over. He makes it to the stairs accident free, and he quietly creeps up them, knowing that Stiles has become a very light sleeper thanks to the past year.  
  
He reaches the top of the stairs, and starts to walk down the hallway towards his room when he hears a quiet whimper. Before he can even question where the noise came from he hears another one, and then all that can be heard is the sound of someone panting.  
  
Scott just assumes that Stiles must be having another nightmare, so he walks back towards the guest room and opens the door slightly when he stops in his tracks.  
  
Stiles isn’t having a nightmare, he isn’t even asleep. He’s leaning against the headboard of the bed, and his hips thrust into the air as he slowly but purposefully strokes his cock over the top of his boxers with one of his hands. The other has pushed his top up to his chest so that he can rub his palm over his nipples.  
  
Scott can’t breathe, he’s frozen in the doorway and he knows that he should leave. This is his best friend, he can’t stand here and watch him get himself off, that’s just wrong. And what if Stiles caught him? He’d be disgusted, he’d probably never want to talk to him again. God, he can’t risk that.  
  
He turns around and starts to pull the door closed but when Stiles lets out a breathy moan he freezes again. “Scott, ohhh.”  
  
Wait, what? Did Stiles really just moan his name? His question is answered a second later when he hears his name fall from Stiles’ mouth yet again. At the small sound, Scott feels his own length start to harden in his jeans and he knows that he needs to get out of this situation fast.  
  
Quickly shutting the door, he jogs down the hallway to his room and practically flings himself inside before closing the door behind him. He flops down onto his bed and immediately pulls his trousers down his legs and off of his ankles, flinging them somewhere across his room.  
  
Deciding he doesn’t care about getting anything else off, he slides his hand down his body and presses the heel of his palm down against his growing erection. He knows this is going to be over quickly so he hones in on Stiles voice as he reaches his hand into his boxer shorts and wraps his hand around the base of his cock.  
  
Thankfully the walls are thin and he can still hear Stiles moaning and groaning without much effort. Scott starts moving his hand up and down his cock and soon enough his and Stiles’ strokes are in sync.  
  
He thinks it’s a bit weird, wanking over his friend, but all reasonable thinking slips out of his head when Stiles’ moans his name particularly loudly. His hand speeds up and he knows that he’s close, all thanks to his best friend.  
  
Stiles’ has got to know that Scott would be able to hear him. Maybe he’s doing it on purpose? At this thought, Scott thinks back to Stiles behaviour the evening before and realises that he’d been subtly flirting with him all night. Sharing his pizza, making crude jokes, lying on him at the end of the night. God he’s been so stupid.  
  
Scott jumps up off of his bed, pulls his pants up and quickly walks back down to the guest room. His tight boxers do nothing to hide his clearly hard cock as he walks into the bedroom, and Stiles just smirks at him when he sees him.  
  
“I wondered how long it would take you to get your shit together,” Stiles snarks as he crawls down the bed, meeting Scott at the end. “I haven’t exactly been subtle about it.”  
  
Instead of replying Scott just pushes Stiles onto his back and crawls on top of him to straddle his hips. He leans down so that his lips are centimetres away from Stiles’ before saying “You know you need to be obvious with me.”  
  
“Is this obvious enough for you?” Stiles asks, flipping Scott over so that he’s on top and grinding down onto him. He smirks at Scott’s answering groan and mutters ‘thought so’ before smashing his lips onto Scott’s.  
  
Scott kisses back, just as passionately as Stiles, years of sexual tension leaking out into the kiss. Slowly, Stiles starts to rock his hips down onto Scott and they moan into each other’s mouths. Taking his opportunity, Scott licks into Stiles’ open mouth and they begin to sloppily kiss each other as their orgasms gradually start to build.  
  
“Oh fuck me,” Stiles moans, bringing his hands up to wrap around the back of Scott’s neck as he starts to speed up the pace of his hips.  
  
“Maybe another time,” Scott replies, smiling at Stiles answering groan and laughing into their kiss.  
  
“No jokes, focus on the orgasms thank you,” Stiles says, grabbing Scott’s hands and pulling them down his body so that he can grasp at his ass. Scott takes full advantage of this and pulls Stiles down into him just as he thrusts upwards, making both of them moan at the friction.  
  
“God I’m close,” Scott moans, his upward thrusts starting to become erratic as he starts to reach his peak. Stiles nods in answer and starts to kiss and nip down Scott’s neck, before biting down hard on his collarbone.  
  
“Fu-fuck Stiles!” he shouts, coming in his boxers as Stiles’ licks over the mark he’s left on his chest, still continuing to roll his hips.  
  
Scott realises that he can still feel Stiles’ hard length rutting against his thigh, so he reaches his hand down into his boxers, intent on getting him to reach his high too. He doesn’t really know how to get another guy off, so he just does what he’d do if he were touching his own dick.  
  
He sets a quick pace, twisting his hand on the upstroke and making sure to thumb his slit, knowing how good that feels when he does it to himself. Stiles head falls back and Scott can’t resist marking up his pale neck, so he leans forward and starts to lightly bite just underneath his jaw. The boy underneath him moans even more so Scott bites harder, making sure to lick over all of his marks, speeding up the pace of his strokes at the same time.  
  
“I’m go-gonna come,” Stiles moans, his hips now thrusting up into Scott’s strokes as he rapidly approaches his orgasm. “Fuckkk!”  
  
With a loud groan Stiles comes all over his chest and Scott’s hand, sinking back into the bed when Scott collapses onto him. He pushes Scott off of him so that he can pull of his spoiled underwear and urges Scott to do the same, knowing that soon enough they’ll get crispy and gross.  
  
He goes to wipe the come off his stomach using his balled up boxers when Scott pushes his hand out of the way and licks it off of his chest. Stiles would scrunch up his face in disgust, if it wasn’t so ridiculously hot. He accidentally lets out a whimper and Scott looks up at him with a questioning look, seeing if he’s done something wrong.  
  
“Don’t worry, just please stop unless you want a round two,” Stiles says, laughing when a shocked look appears on Scott’s face. He throws his underwear across the room, pulling at Scott’s shoulders to try and get him to crawl up the bed.  
  
After crawling under the duvet and getting comfortable, Stiles rolls over so that he’s facing Scott and he brings one of his hands up to cup his friends chin. Slowly, he leans forward to leans forward to press a delicate kiss against Scott’s lips, smiling into it when he feels Scott pressing back.  
  
“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Stiles says, a look of pure joy on his face as he gently strokes his fingers through the hair at the nape of Scott’s neck. He can feel goose bumps on his friend’s neck and he revels in the fact the he put them there.  
  
“So have I,” Scott replies, leaning his head so that his and Stiles foreheads are touching. “Please tell me this wasn’t a one time thing.”  
  
“Definitely not,” Stiles says, his voice confident. Scott simply smiles back at him before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and bring Stiles down to lean his head on his chest.  
  
Stiles snuggles down into him, wrapping an arm around his waist and throwing a leg over his hips and they fall asleep like that, entwined with one another.  
  
*  
  
When Stiles wakes up in the morning, he looks over to check the clock and see’s that it’s half seven. He can feel Scott’s morning wood pressing against his thigh and it’s not doing anything to help his own erection. An idea comes into his head and he gently untangles himself from his friend before sliding down his body and putting his knees either side of his thighs.  
  
Thankful that they took their underwear off before they went to sleep, Stiles wraps his hand around the base of Scott’s cock, causing a satisfied groan to escape his lips as he wriggles but doesn’t wake up from his sleep.  
  
Leaning down, he takes the tip of his member into his mouth and sucks experimentally, eliciting a sharp breath from Scott. Taking this as approval, he takes more of his cock into his mouth, stopping when he feels Scott’s length touch the back of his throat.  
  
He quickly comes back up, dragging his tongue up the underside of Scott’s cock and licking his slit before swallowing him down once again. Just as Stiles gets a good pace going, hands come up to grab at his hair and he moans around Scott when they start to pull.  
“God Stiles, you really know how to wake someone up,” Scott moans, continuing to pull the other boys hair as he deftly moves his mouth up and down his length.  
  
“We need to make up for lost time,” he replies, kissing his tip before licking across one of the more prominent veins near the bottom of his length. When Scott moans particularly loudly, Stiles grins and crawls up his body so that they’re face to face. “I figure there’s a lot of sex that we’ve been missing out on.”  
  
Scott smiles before leaning up to kiss Stiles, almost immediately licking across his lips and begging for entrance. Stiles happily grants it to him and as their tongues meet, he pulls Scott on top of him subsequently pushing the duvet off the bed. Neither of them notice though, too entranced with each other. They don’t notice the sound of the front door opening either, or the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
Stiles’ mouth was back at Scott’s neck, biting and sucking over the bruises that had already faded from a couple of hours ago. Scott starts to moan way too loud, grasping at Stiles’ ass as he tries to find purchase to pull his hips down against his own.  
  
The bedroom door swings open, but they don’t notice until it’s too late. “Are you guys o-” Melissa starts but she stops when she walks into the room. “Jesus Christ!” Her hand swings up to cover her eyes, but she doesn’t leave the room.  
  
Both Stiles and Scott jump at the noise, scrambling to find cover when they realise who it is that’s stood in the doorway. They both end up knelt underneath the duvet, holding it up to their chins with matching horrified expressions.  
  
“Living room, five minutes,” Melissa says, taking her hand away from her eyes before briskly walking off back down the stairs, trying to think of anything else other than the image of her son and his best friend about to have sex.  
  
The two teens sit in silence for a couple of seconds before taking in what she said and rushing to find their clothes. After realising that their clothes from last night are in dire need off a wash, they both rush down to Scott’s room where he chucks Stiles a fresh pair of pants along with some tracksuit bottoms and a tshirt.  
  
When they’re finally dressed, Stiles goes to head downstairs but Scott grabs him just before he reaches the staircase. He pushes him back against the wall and kisses him, as gently as Stiles had kissed him last night.  
  
“What are we going to tell her?” Scott asks, figuring it would be easier to plan their conversation rather than go in unprepared.  
  
“The truth?” Stiles asks, looking back at Scott, his eyes full of worry. “We got together last night and that was the first time, but it’s been a really long time coming should be alright yeah?”  
  
Scott smiles back at Stiles before nodding and kissing him once more. “C’mon then let’s go.” He grabs Stiles hand and pulls him down the stairs and into the living room. There’s a couple of stray pizza boxes strewn around and the pair watch as Melissa attempts to tidy up a little bit before they alert her of their presence.  
  
“Umm hi Mum,” Scott mumbles, nervous about what she’s about to say. He knew that she didn’t care about his sexuality, she’d always been incredibly accepting but she’d just walked in on him about to have sex with her boyfriend’s son. That was slightly more complicated.  
  
“Hey guys, wanna sit down for a minute?” she asks, but it’s more of a suggestion than a question. Scott and Stiles both nod and sit down on the sofa before looking up expectantly at her. She gives a soft smile when she notices how their hands are clasped tight together.  
  
“How long?” she asks, clapping her hands together on her lap as she questions the two teens. “Have you been using protection?”  
  
Stiles splutters at the question and Scott looks at him worriedly before answering her. “God mum, ew. This happened last night, I don’t think we’re ready for that just yet.”  
  
“What, it’s a legitimate question?” she says, smiling when Stiles starts laughing. Scott however doesn’t find the humour in the situation and an offended look falls on his face.  
  
“You know I would, I’m not stupid,” he replies, a serious look on his face. “And yes, before you ask, I’ve already got some.” This causes Stiles to stop his giggling and a vivid red blush spreads across his face and down his neck, as embarrassment floods his system.  
  
“Okay not that I’m not loving this conversation and all but I’m gonna go make some breakfast and leave this to you two,” Stiles says, voice full of fake sweetness. He squeezes Scott’s hand before getting up from the sofa and walking out of the room and into the attached kitchen.  
  
Once Melissa knows he’s out of listening range she turns back to Scott, intent on letting her son know that she has no qualms about what’s going on between the two boys.  
  
“I’m glad you guys finally got your act together,” she says, making Scott blush and splutter out an ‘I don’t know what you mean’ before putting his head into his hands.  
  
“How did you know?” Scott asks, voice timid as he stares down at his knees, avoiding making eye contact.  
  
“Honey, I’ve always known that this was inevitable.” Scott opens his mouth to say something, but Melissa holds up her hand to let him know she’s not finished speaking yet. “Ever since you two met, you’ve been inseparable and it would take someone incredibly stupid to think that you aren’t meant to be together.”  
  
Scott lifts his head up from his palms, happiness seeping into his features thanks to his mum’s words and he gets up off the sofa to go and give her a hug. She meets him halfway and pulls him towards her and despite Scott being a couple of inches taller than her, she leans up to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
“I love you mum.”  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the shitty ending, i just got bored of writing
> 
> holla at clintbrrton.tumblr.com


End file.
